un proyecto escolar
by hanna-chan95
Summary: conozcan a jumonji literalmente el "producto" de su amor.. una bolsa de frijoles rojos, que pondrá de cabeza a 2 padres adolescentes.
1. jumonji a nacido!

" **Un proyecto escolar"**

clase de sanidad salón E-7 alumnos de ultimo año, preparatoria furinkan.

—bien alumnos ahora quisiera hablarles del proyecto final.. para afianzar los conocimientos adquiridos en nuestra ultima clase sobre paternidad planeada ,se asignaran parejas que asemejen un matrimonio joven con el desafió de cuidar a un bebe.—

los jóvenes murmuraron entre ellos con aires de expectativa.. estar "casados" aunque fuera de mentira les provocaba morbo y bromeaban sobre con quienes podían emparejarse.

—deberán nombrar a su bebe y seguir una detallada bitácora sobre las experiencias e impresiones que les produzca ser padres a su edad, el objetivo es que aprendan a trabajar en equipo y entiendan la gran responsabilidad de cuidar de alguien aparte de si mismos. Por favor vean la lista de parejas sobre el pizarron y de forma ordenada vengan a recoger a su bebe— la maestra señalaba la lista colocada con cinta sobre el pizarra.. de inmediato todos los jóvenes se amontonaron para divisar la hoja con los nombres.

—que genial! me toco con miyuki, puede ser una oportunidad para que empecemos a salir juntos!—

—que mala suerte chicas! are pareja con shimegi ..el es tan raro..—

—QUEEEE! Hanna sensei! como es que me toco Kakyoin?'— reclamaba el pobre de Jotaro.

—jeje lo siento! el numero de alumnos no concuerdan para que todas las parejas sean de chico y chica — se excusaba la profesora sacando la lengua burlonamente.

—Serán algo asi como una familia moderna—

—akane a ti quien te toco!?— preguntaron animadamente un par de jovencitas a una chica de pelo azulado. Esta no podía contestar ya que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos sin quitar la vista de la lista con un creciente rubor adornando sus mejillas.

—que suerte akane!— una tercera señorita se abalanzo a felicitarla — te toco con saotome! es el destino no lo crees?!.

— kyaaa! que romanticooo! — gritaron las tres amigas al unisono,

—shhh! por favor chicas tan solo es un proyecto escolar— su rostro reflejaba verdadero bochorno... y este se acrecentó mas cuando diviso al ojiazul siendo igualmente acosado por sus amigos, sus miradas tímidas se encontraron un instante antes de desviarlas con velocidad..

—pero hanna sensei! que es esto?'— decía la pareja de hombres ahora llamados "los koujo" sosteniendo una lata de champiñones.

—es su bebe que mas va a ser?—contesto la docente.

—son latas! no se supone que deberían ser muñecos o algo por el estilo?'—

la escuela no tiene presupuesto, así que cada maestro a traído lo que puede.—exclamo con un deje de indignación

—asi que...trajo su despensa?'— pregunto una chica en tono de ironía..

los bebes recibidos consistían en latas de verduras, botellas de catsup, cajas de cereales, bolsitas de arroz, harina y pastas.

—de hecho es mi reserva de emergencia— lagrimas de sangre recorrían las mejillas de la sensei. Mientras mordisqueaba ansiosa el cuello de su blusa

— por ende necesito que cumplan con el proyecto y los devuelvan intactos!.

todos la miraron con pena ajena.

—pero que tacaña es Hanna sensei— susurraron entre si.

—muy bien ahora... akane tendo y ranma saotome— un brillo especial asomo por sus ojos al nombrarlos. Ambos chicos se pararon frente a su escritorio.

—inclínense muchachos.—pidió solemne . los jóvenes obedecieron un poco confundidos.

Como por arte de magia la maestra portaba un manto sagrado, y procedió a bendecirlos

—por el poder que me confiere la escuela furinkan yo los declaro!...—

—profesora esto es necesario !?— replicaron los jóvenes incómodos ante la situación.

El rostro de la maestra se torno sombrío.

—chicos me preocupa que no tomen este proyecto con seriedad.. si no lo realizan correctamente no acreditaran la materia y tendré que verlos en la escuela de verano!

—eso ira para ranma!, profesora mis calificaciones no son malas—protesto la chica de pelo corto azulado. Mientras su prometido la veía con desdén.

—creí que seria buena idea ponerlos juntos ya que están comprometidos—dijo la profesora fingiendo inocencia.

—ESO FUE COSA DE NUESTROS PADRES!—gritaron fastidiados.

—bueno ,bueno... las parejas a esta hechas.. el proyecto sera el 80% de la calificación final asi que den su mejor esfuerzo! aquí tienen la bitácora con las especificaciones en la primer pagina.—dijo extendiendo un cuaderno amarillo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin estar convencidos del todo con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas

—y aquii... esta su bebe! felicidades sr y sra saotome! es un bebe muy saludable!—dijo extendiendo una bolsa de frijoles rojos envuelta en una sabana amarilla como si de un genuino bebe se tratase.

—se refiere a que es saludable por que la bolsa dice... "frijoles rojos orgánicos"? (libre de pesticidas)—pregunto ingenuo el joven de la trenza.

—ashh noo! los felicito por su nuevo bebe!— exclamo la profesora enojada por la poca seriedad del alumno.

Akane tomo la bolsa entre sus brazos y la acuno muy bien,

—gracias profesora cuidaremos de el—

/

los nuevos padres primerizos volvían a casa por la senda de siempre, ranma caminaba sobre la reja que bordeaba el canal y akane caminaba sobre la acera sosteniendo la bolsa con un brazo y con el otro su propio portafolio.

—no deberías cargalo con cuidado todo el tiempo..—se le escucho decir al joven.

—mm? A que te refieres?—

—me refiero a que la maestra no esta aquí no es necesario cuidar la bolsa, simplemente llenemos la bitácora y digamos que hicimos el proyecto.—

—no sabia que te molestaba tanto hacer "esto" conmigo.—contesto con una mezcla de molestia y melancolía.

—ee? ? No no es eso.. sabes que no me gusta la tarea en general.—dijo nervioso

—no me gusta quedar mal con los proyectos escolares y para nuestra mala suerte somos compañeros asi que tendras que hacer tu parte—comenzó a reprochar como de costumbre.

—mmm entonces no te molesta el hecho de que ahora estemos "academicamente casados" y tengamos un hijo?— su rostro denotaba molestia pero su corazón latía desbocada mente.

—jum! que mas da! pero no te hagas una idea equivocada tonto! solo lo hago por la calificación, eso es todo.—

—eso ya lo se boba!—

—no peleemos mas o el bebe va a despertarse..—dijo la chica como excusa para dejar de gritar como locos por toda la calle.

Ranma hizo una mueca mientras echaba un vistazo a las instrucciones de la bitacora..

—"paso uno...decida el genero y nombre a su bebe"— exclamo alto para que akane escuchara.

—niñ !—dijeron al mismo tiempo

—ranma va a ser niña!—declaro la chica.

—va ser un niño!—

pff! decidamos lo de forma diplomática.—sugirieron.

—piedra papel o tijeras! piedra papel o tijeras! —

—JAJAJAJ!eres lenta akane! VA A SER NIÑO!—exclamo burlón con el ego por los cielos.

—de acuerdo ganaste! pero yo lo nombrare—

—esta bien—contesto el joven sin mucho interés..

akane alzo la bolsa frente a ella para apreciarla mejor..

—se llamara... mmm... Jumonji!— dijo con una sonrisa.

—que nombre mas bobo...—un mazo gigante se estrello contra su cabeza.

—"de tal palo tal astilla"— acuso la chica.

/

Con el paso de los días los jóvenes iban cumpliendo cumpliendo con el proyecto.. para esto hacían un leve intento por no pelear demasiado. Aunque sin mucho exito..

se despertaban a varias horas de la noche para contestar llamadas de la maestra, sus padres habían tomado la excusa de la tarea para hacerlos dormir en la misma habitación.. esos hombres nunca desaprovechaban oportunidades para fecharlos..

—PERFECTO! cada llamada contestada es un punto mas! adoro que estén tan comprometidos con el proyecto! sigan asi! jiji—se hoyo desde el celular.

akane bostezo pesadamente—ee..si maestra gracias..a usted..buenas noches— colgó.

—que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?! — a ranma no le agradaba mucho la idea de velar por culpa de una tarea, el estrés ya era demasiado, añadiéndole los nervios de compartir habitación con su prometida.

—le llama a todo el salón no es solo con nosotros, ademas se supone que es asi no? Los bebes no duermen bien durante la noche.

—es solo una bolsa de frijoles rojos!—reprocho el chico de la trenza.. la chica lanzo un acertado golpe con su pantufla hacia el rostro del joven.

—es por eso que batallamos tanto! se supone que es un bebe de verdad! —reprocho molesta.

Ranma arrebato la bolsa de entre los brazos de akane para hacer sonar el plástico picoteando la etiqueta.—esto no luce como un bebe de verdad!—

—no tienes imaginación! tal vez si lo visualizamos mejor si le añadimos características de un bebe.. sea mas fácil hacernos la idea.—sugirió la chica.

—características?' como cuales..?—

—eem.. bueno...podría ser como.. —su voz dejo de ser molesta para tomar un tono tímido.

—que tiene tus ojos?'—

ranma se cayo de la silla donde estaba sentado debido a la impresión que le causo la frase de la chica.

—m..mis ojos?—cuestiono incrédulo.

—s..si.. jumonji tiene ojos azules como los tuyos... como..su padre—confirmo ruborizada.

—Ho... —ranma bajo la vista al suelo sin saber que decir aun.

—jumonji es igual de molesto que tu por q nunca deja de lloriquear ! —

no era lo que quería decir.. una palabra amable en una situación como esa lo ponía a temblar de los nervios. El mazo se estrello en su cabeza.

—ok ok.. jumonji tiene tu sonrisa...una sonrisa linda ...como..la de su madre cuando es amable—dijo sin mirarla para apaciguar la vergüenza

akane se sonrojo por completo y fue como si algo cambiara en la forma como veían a aquella bolsa de plástico.. que solo contenía frijoles rojos orgánicos.

Derrepente en su mentes llenas de imaginación.. la bolsa adquirió brasitos y pies..una pequeña boca nariz..un cabello negro azabache liso y par de orejas , un rostro durmiente bello y tranquilo.

Era tal la claridad con que le veían que Casi se podía oír el siseo de su respiración al dormir, pequeño y frágil como un bebe de unas semanas de nacido.

—R...RANMA!— exclamo la joven con asombro mirando a la pequeña criatura.—v..ves lo mismo que yo?—

—E...ES— ambos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos de la creación de sus mentes. Tan lucida y tangible como cualquier ser humano real. Solo visible para ellos.

—Jumonji! — gritaron en un asombro incontenible.

—BUAAAAAAAAAAA!—se escucho el llanto del infante.

—p...pero como es posible! esta llorando! es real esta llorando!— exclamo el joven de la trenza realmente aterrado.

—no...no lo se! pero envés de estar ahi preguntándote ayúdame a calmarlo! si lo escuchan aya abajo quien sabe que pueda casar! digo pasar! —suplico impaciente la madre primeriza.

—ok ok.. dámelo... —ranma lo tomo un tanto inseguro en sus brazos— shhh! duermetee niñoo duermete yaa!—canturreaba torpemente mientras lo mecía de un lado a otro..

—BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—si seras idiota! lo debes mecer! no marear!—acuso la chica.

—óyeme por quien me tomas? nunca e dormido a un bebe—el chico no pudo terminar de reprocharle pues la joven tomo suavemente sus brazos guiando el ritmo correcto con el que debía mecer al bebe.

—duérmete niño, duérmete ya... que viene shampoo y te secuestrara...— su voz sonaba realmente dulce melodiosa y maternal.. ranma paso por alto la no tan equivocada letra de la canción.. si es que la china se enteraba de aquello...para concentrarse en lo bella que se miraba tranquilizando al bebe.

—como hiciste eso— pregunto una vez que el bebe volvía a dormir tranquilo entre sus brazos.

—no lo se.. instinto supongo..—contesto akane sin saber realmente lo que hacia . Ambos se miraron intensamente un momento... sin saber que decirse ..cuando el sonido de la alarma los despabilo.

—no puede ser! ya amaneció! estuvimos toda la noche con esta situación?—decía el jven de la trenza en susurros para no volver a despertar al niño..

—ranma que es lo que haremos?— dijo akane con miedo en sus ojos mientras acunaba al niño.

—no lo se... —contesto dudoso.

Fin del capitulo uno

hola hola! :D se me ocurrio esta historia hace unos dias por aquello de la convocatoria del ranma banished group ! un saludo a todos los miembros y a los admins! pues bien.. no sera algo tan extenso mas bien quise una idea simple.. sin mucho enredo quiza sean a lo mucho 3 capítulos pero quiero ver si lo puedo lograr en 2 :P que cosa mas loca no?! jajaj me e relajado mucho haciéndolo ...simplemente todo a fluido... ojala fuera asi con mi otro fanfic en emision T_T (cry in spanish) y me e dado la libertad de meter chistes y hasta de hacer un cameo jajaj así es por si no lo habían notado yo soy la maestra jajaja por eso la pobreza y mi emoción por que los 2 hagan ese proyecto juntos por que quiero ver si yo logro hacer que expresen su amor ya que rumiko no pudo :P notaron el giño a jojo's bizarre adventure? Me encanta shippear a jotaro y a kakyoin jajaj tambien por si no lo habian notado el ¨bebe bolsa de frijoles rojos¨ se llama asi en honor a un personaje de rinne que me causa mucha gracia :3 vean la serie no se arrepentiran esta preciosa! bueno los amo! Espero que les guste ;P


	2. padres primerizos!

****un proyecto escolar capitulo 2****

 ** **"padres primerizos"****

cualquier padre puede identificarse con la mayoría de los hechos relatados en este fanfic.. asi que no es plagio de ninguna vida :P los personajes son propiedad de Rimuko y no busco lucrar de ninguna forma con esta historia... disfruteeen!

—ya los tienes?— pregunto la peliazul en voz baja con un pequeño bebe en brazos

el joven jadeaba mientras tomaba aire, con un aspecto verdaderamente abochornado, llevaba un pañuelo atado a la altura de la nariz, y en sus manos una bolsa de plástico con un paquete en su interior.

—por que tardaste tanto?! jumonji no a parado de llorar—cuestiono ansiosa al no ver respuesta.

—tuve que correr lo mas pronto posible para no ser visto! ademas no sabia cuales comprar hay tantos... por que no fuiste tu!?—reprocho el joven

—bromeas? Si alguien conocido me viera comprar algo así y le dice a una de tus prometidas querrían matarme!

—no es diferente conmigo sabes!

—mejor tu que yo!

—buaaaaaaaaaaa!—lloriqueo el pequeño

—aww ya pequeño tranquilo,—Akane lo mecio delicadamente de un lado mientras que con el brazo libre saco el paquete de pañales recién comprados, dispuesta a lograr una de las hazañas mas grandes en la vida de una madre primeriza, CAMBIAR EL PAÑAL..

—cielos.. apesta!—exclamo el joven de la trenza tapándose las fosas nasales.

aun ninguno comprendía a ciencia cierta la naturaleza de la criatura frente a ellos... lo único que sabían es que se veía, se escuchaba y ...efectivamente...olía.. como un bebe real. Almenos para ellos..

/flash back

juntos bajaron las escaleras, un escalón a la vez, cerciorándose de que todos estuvieran ocupados en desayunar.

Tenían pensado salir despavoridos para no ser descubiertos con la pequeña criatura que había cobrado vida hacia apenas unas horas, pero al momento de bajar con rapidez fueron interceptados por Kasumi quien los invito a tomar asiento.

lograron ocultar al pequeño debajo de la mesa, pero este no se quedo quieto un solo minuto, jalaba el mantel, y jugueteaba con los zapatos de sus padres... no tardo mucho en llorar por atencion.

—Buuaaaaaaaa!

—PUEDO EXPLICARLO!— se apresuro a exclamar un nervioso Ranma poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

Todos los comensales lo miraban con curiosidad,

—Soy el hombre... y yo.. tengo que ser responsable, de todos modos.. y aunque no lo queramos... Akane y yo estamos comprometidos y... bueno...—sus palabras se atropellaban de los nervios.

—r...ranma!—interrumpió la peliazul.

—no!... akane, ellos merecen una explicación..

—que sucede aquí..?—pregunto Soun confundido.

Ranma le hizo una nerviosa reverencia, y siguió con su explicación..

—ni siquiera sabemos como paso... solo.. estábamos haciendo la tarea... y sucedio! nosotros... bueno...—

akane se apresuro a tomar su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—es responsabilidad de ambos. Nosotros lo solucionaremos, les pedimos que no se entrometan—declaro con determinación.

Soun se desmayo de inmediato..

—Akane! acaso estas?—kasumi se acerco a tomar las mejillas de su hermana sin terminar la pregunta.

—Ranma! hijo mio! eres todo un hombre! estoy tan orgullosa de ti—Nodoka lanzo su katana lejos, y se abalanzo a abrasar a su primogénito.

—QUEEE! —los prometidos gritaron al unisono echando humo por las orejas y rojos como tomates.

—NO ! NO! que están imaginándose!?—

—pues.. Ranma.. parecía que hablaban de.. un...bebe en camino—contesto Kasumi

Soun apenas recuperaba el aliento,

—no , no esta en camino ya esta aquí!—

el pobre abuelo cayo desmayado nuevamente...

Ranma mostró al niño, que balbuceaba y saludaba a todos con una adorable sonrisa..

—es una broma verdad? — pregunto nabiki...

—HO! jajajaj Ranma! solo hablaban de su proyecto, —kasumi suspiro aliviada.

—entonces no seré abuela querido?—Nodoka miraba al vació mientras sacaba a relucir nuevamente su katana.

—esperen un momento... quieren decir que no lo ven?—Akane sostuvo en brazos al pequeño y lo alzo bien para que todos lo observaran.

—es.. su hijo bolsa no? —contesto la mediana de las Tendo con su sarcasmo característico.

—si.. bueno.. creemos que es real..—la chica miraba dudosa al bebe que se movía entre sus brazos y jalaba de sus ropas, mientras hacia burbujitas de baba con la boca.

—me da gusto que estén tan entusiasmados con el proyecto— Kasumi les dedico una tierna sonrisa.

—pero recuerden de lo que se trata la tarea... si van a hacerlo protéjanse... estuvieron haciendo ruido toda la noche! —se quejo Nabiki.

—de verdad? ese es mi hijo! estoy tan orgullosa—celebro Nodoka.

Los 2 jóvenes salieron despavoridos hacia la escuela sin poder aguantar el terrible bochorno. era inútil razonar con esa familia de locos que malentendía todas las cosas... almenos confirmaron algo importante.. jumonji solo era visible para ellos.

/fin del flash back/

—nadie en la escuela noto su precencia..—reflexiono akane.

—Sii.. aun y cuando tuve que perseguirlo para que no cayera de las escaleras, ni se lanzara por la ventana... o se metiera en medio del partido de fútbol.. es demasiado activo para ser un bebe imaginario—respondió el padre primerizo con un deje de fastidio recordando su agotador día en la escuela.

—eso es..? un bebe imaginario? — Akane pensó en voz alta mientras contemplaba al travieso niño.

—debe serlo si nadie mas lo ve .. lo que no entiendo.. es como imaginamos lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.—contesto Ranma.

—aunque debes admitir que es adorable!... YA ESTA! — la chica alzo al bebe con el pañal torcido y al revés..

—si seras torpe! este ya es tu décimo intento! —acuso señalando una pila de pañales tirados al piso.—dámelo yo se lo pondré!.

—es que... se mueve demasiado! en todo caso... no debería hacer nada de esto si es imaginario..—reprocho la joven. Cruzándose de brazos indignada con l facilidad que Ranma manipulaba al niño colocándole con éxito el pañal desechable.

—y pensar que lo llevas en la sangre.. también tienes un pésimo instinto maternal—burlo el joven sacandole la lengua.

—BUAAAAAAAAAA!

—ves no le gusta que seas grosero con su madre! —la chica le propino un coscorrón.

—jajajajja!

—awww ! mira se rió! es tan adorable! —Akane tomo al bebe y lo estrecho en sus brazos con amor.

Ella no podía darse cuenta.. últimamente su energía y atenciones giraban en torno a esa bolsita de frijoles viviente que era la oportunidad perfecta para Ranma de observarla en un ámbito nuevo y diferente.. podía ser torpe con muchas cosas.. quizá no era capas de poner correctamente un pañal.. estuvo a punto de matarlo por intoxicación cuando con mucho esmero le había preparado unas papillas para comer.. y debido a sus obligaciones como delegada de la clase había tenido que pasar un buen tiempo diario lejos de el.. pero cuando estaban juntos el niño se mostraba feliz, y cómodo. Y ella lucia realmente hermosa en su papel de madre...

—que sucede Ranma?—la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos, cargando al bebe ya dormido en sus brazos.

—ha... n... nada—contesto sonrojado. —quieres ir a comer?.. yo invito...

/

venir a U-chan no cuenta como que tu invitas! aquí todo te sale gratis.— reprocho la chica mirándolo con recelo..

—jejeje perdona es que no tengo dinero pero quería salir con ustedes.— el chico rasco su nuca desvergonzadamente.

Akane cedió a regañadientes.. aquel comentario "salir con ustedes" le resulto sorpresivamente adorable..

—"es como si fuéramos una familia de verdad"—pensó ruborizada, sonriendo internamente.

—pasen por favor! — decia ukyo cocinando enérgicamente. —ya conocieron a Ran-Chan junior?.

Los jóvenes notaron un bebe muñeco amarrado a la espalda de la chica que no paraba de trabajar.

—J...unior?—cuestiono Ranma.

—si! en nuestro salón también llevamos el proyecto! Solo que.. me a tocado ser madre soltera, de todos modos en la bitácora e puesto que su padre biológico es Ran-Chan en efecto! quien mas? — decía chica de los okonomiyakis sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin dejar de desempeñar su trabajo.

—RRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNMAAAAAAA!— akane ardía en un aura de batalla incontenible.

—eee espera ak..akane! yo no tengo nada que ver! el no es mi hijo! — puso las palmas a la vista en señal de paz.

El golpe de una espátula se estrello en su cabeza.

—como te atreves a desconocer el fruto de nuestro amor! no recuerdas esa noche en la playa? Eso es lo que nos sacamos las mujeres! les entregamos todo nuestro amor y salen corriendo cuando viene la responsabilidad! —Ukyo se lamento llorando melodramaticamente.

—QUE NOCHE EN LA PLAYA RANMA?! — el pobre era azotado una y otra vez por su joven esposa en el proyecto...

—tranquilízate Akane... solo es lo que escribí en la bitácora no es real...—procedió a explicar Ukyo

—lo vez! como puedes pensar mai de mi! después de todo lo que hago por ustedes!—reclamo el muchacho.

—yo no te necesito igual que ukyo puedo hacerlo bien sola..

—bien?! si no puedes cambiar un misero pañal sin mi ayuda!

ukyo los observaba confundida,... "cambiar un pañal"? Eso no era necesario en el proyecto.. ella almenos tenia un muñeco.. su maestro tenia mas posibilidades económicas para darles bebes decentes a sus alumnos.. pero tenia entendido que en el salón de Ran-Chan solo habían entregado artículos imperecederos de despensa. Y en efecto.. Akane sostenía protectora mente una bolsa de frijoles rojos.

—YA CÁLLATE O LO VAS A DESPERTAR!

—DE TODAS FORMAS ME TOCA TENERLO TODA LA NOCHE CUANDO SE DESPIERTE!

"esto no esta nada bien"... pensó la chica.. habian llevado el proyecto escolar a un nivel muy peligroso... esos 2 parecian una pareja real..

/

—nos vemos ukyo! —

—gracias por la comida U-chan, Akane... abrigalo bien.. no ves que hace frió?

—yo se que hacer con el bebe no tienes que decirme!

ambos jóvenes salieron en dirección a su hogar..

al verlos perderse de vista, Ukyo se apresuro a teclear un numero en el teléfono, este dio tono una vez... dos veces..

—vamos contesta! —dijo impaciente para si.

Por fin alguien en la otra linea atendió la llamada.

—Ni hao! Cafe del gato! En que puedo servirle?

—Shampoo tenemos problemas...

fin del capitulo 2

gracias a todos los que dejaron review y se echaron a reir un rato con el primer capitulo :3 me encanta que los divierta y les interese esta historia un poquito inusual jejeje tengo que subir el final en unas horas mas.. tal vez en la madrugada.. asi que estén pendientes :3 un saludo a todos los que se pasan por aquí.. en lo personal le e agarrado un cariño especial a este fic.. por que me recuerda muchas divertidas experiencias de cuando mi esposo y yo experimentamos ser padres novatos jajaja los quiero! una vez mas gracias por darse un tiempo y leer !


	3. aqui vamos de nuevo!

**capitulo 3 "aquí vamos denuevo.."**

—mmm ... si no hay ninguna duda.. si ellos están actuando de esa forma solo puede significar que están bajo el — "Cuòjué xùnliàn"

—el que?! Expliquese mejor abuela!— exigió saber ukyo.

—el "Cuòjué xùnliàn" mejor conocido como "entrenamiento ilusión" es una técnica milenaria donde el artista marcial concentra toda su energía en crear un oponente imaginario, se requiere alto nivel de concentración y muchos años de practica para lograr visualizar un oponente que se materializa a los ojos de quien emplea la técnica.. con los años de practica, la ilusión puede parecer casi tangible, incluso actuar por si sola, eso hace mas efectivo el entrenamiento.. el mismo principio se aplica para Ranma y Akane.. al ser artistas marciales familiarizados con entrenamiento en solitario, debieron ir dominando la técnica poco a poco..

pero no es un oponente abuela ellos ven un bebe! — recordó la joven china

lo que es mas importante! como lo detenemos?!— complemento ukyo

el "Cuòjué xùnliàn" se alimenta del poder de la mente, no importa para que tipo de entrenamiento se emplea.. en este caso debieron visualizar un bebe en común, si la compenetración de sus mentes imagino las mismas características. sus ilusiones se mezclan y crean una sola .. sin saberlo están usando la legendaria técnica enfocada al entrenamiento para ser padres... si lo han basado en una bolsa de frijoles... tendrán que destruirla, así desaparecerá el bebe de sus mentes.

asi lo haremos abuela!— declaro la amazona decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por terminar con eso de una vez por todas,

espera.. no seria algo cruel?... si nosotros la destruimos y ellos solo ven un bebe...tal vez no sea real ...pero si para ellos.— razono U-chan

ukyo.. fuiste tu quien me contacto, hicimos una promesa de que primero apartaríamos a Akane de la carrera por Ranma y luego seguiríamos nosotras, ambas admitimos que tiene mas ventaja.. . si ambos estan tan sincronizados para imaginar un bebe juntos.. que tan lejos están de crear uno de verdad? — contesto la amazona con severidad.

—ukyo tiene razon, .. eliminarlo simplemente así generaría un trauma psicológico cuando el trance esta de por medio.. deben desestabilizar la ilusión sincronizada.. así .. el bebe volverá a tener la simple forma de una bolsa de frijoles.. y podrán deshacerse del objeto..

—.. pero como desestabilizaremos la ilusión sincronizada?—pregunto Ukyo

La joven de pelo liliáceo sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba un antiguo alajero familiar.. — creo saber como —

/

Ranma caminaba lentamente..con la vista hacia el suelo.. sin mirar algo en especifico..

como era que una ilusión se había salido tanto de control? Una simple tarea al igual que esa ultima pelea en jusenkio.. cambio su vida para siempre.. recordó como en aquella ocasión , al sentirla fría e inerte sobre sus brazos ...confirmo lo que había estado latiendo desesperada mente en su corazón desde poco después de conocerla.. realmente amaba a Akane..

y ahora que simplemente cumplían con una tarea y esta había cobrado vida de una manera asombrosa... no fue hasta que la vio perdida que se dio cuenta de cuanto soñaba con tener un hijo de ambos... siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde dias atrás.. todo había terminado... aun quedaban algunos pedazos del plástico en el suelo, aunque el contenido fue devorado por las aves... pudo apreciar un trozo de la etiqueta donde antes podía leerse "frijoles rojos orgánicos 100% libre de pesticidas!"por que eso era..

al final de cuentas solo se trataba de una bolsa.. un objeto inanimado que se dedicaron a cuidar y cargar por todas partes para cumplir el proyecto final por todo un mes..

asi se sentía perder a un hijo?.. no por supuesto que no... debía sentirse mil veces peor.. aunque no podía pensar por Akane.. quien se había encerrado en su habitación y lloraba amargamente sin descanso..

se avergonzó por ello..

aunque fuera solo un proyecto "ellos" eran su responsabilidad.. tenia que protegerlos hasta las ultimas instancias.. pero no lo había conseguido..golpeo con su puño y todas sus fuerzas la tierra seca... lleno de ira e impotencia... entonces entre las grietas que se formaron sobre el terreno diviso un diminuto frijol rojo que sobrevivió a las aves hambrientas..

unos días antes.../flash back/

aprovechando el buen clima del final de la primavera, los jóvenes Saotome salieron de día de campo en un parque no muy lejano.. donde el pequeño jumonji se divertía descubriendo las cosas hermosas a su alrededor..

esta creciendo muy rápido no lo crees? La primera vez que lo vimos era un bebe de brazos y ahora camina solo!— Akane se asombraba del pequeño que ya alcanzaba la estatura propia de un bebe de año y medio.

así crecerán los bebes de verdad?— pregunto el joven preocupado,— entre mas va creciendo los gastos tambien... ya casi no me queda dinero.. todo se a ido en formulas..pañales.. biberones..ropa.. juguetes!

Akane ni siquiera lo escuchaba.. miraba con asombro al pequeño, con ilusión incluso.. Ranma sintió temor por un momento..

—akane... esto.. tu que crees que pase cuando el proyecto acabe..— bacilo mirando de soslayo a otro lado..

la chica lo miro con asombro.. como cayendo en cuenta de algo por primera vez..

—se que es un niño genial pero.. en algún momento tendremos que volverlo a ver como lo que es... una..

— no sigas Ranma— sentencio la joven con dificultad.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado... tenia que admitir que no le desagradaban las cosas tal como estaban... a pesar de sus constantes peleas ella y su "esposo" habían sacado las cosas adelante.. cuando tenia que encargarse de los asuntos del salón como delegada, el cuidaba de jumonji, muchas veces en la madrugada el se ofrecía a tenerlo cuando se notaba que estaba apunto de colapsar del sueño.. incluso .. podía notar cierto orgullo en el, cuando señalaba algún parecido entre los 2 ...

se sentía de verdad que eran un equipo.. una familia..

QUE DISPARATADA IDEA!.. Ranma akane y jumonji la bolsa de frijoles.. una familia feliz... en ningún momento el chico dijo nada acerca de la relación de ambos.. que no había cambiado en absoluto ... todo giraba en torno al pequeño.. ¿por que creía que las cosas serian diferentes ahora? El bebe, aun que muy ella. no existía como tal.. aunque pudiera verlo.. sentirlo.. olerlo.. no era real.. pero.. quería que lo fuera..

—Akane...acaso... tu...?— armo valor para tratar de formular la pregunta totalmente sonrojado.

—callate! se que no querías hacer esta tarea de todos modos!—respondió malhumorada.

—oye !es el primer proyecto escolar que realizo en toda mi vida! deberías darme un crédito por eso!—

—lo se pero.. lo haces por la calificación!?— akane soltó la respuesta en desesperación.. y sin querer..dejándolos a ambos estupefactos..

es decir.. te ...agrada esto? Sea lo que sea..?— pregunto aun con tono de obstinación en su voz.. una vez dicho lo anterior ya no había mucho que perder..

a... akane yo...

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! se escucho llorar al pequeño

jumonji! — gritaron al unisono..

el pequeño bebe se encontraba en brazos de shampoo, la joven chasqueo con la lengua varias veces a modo de reprobación..

—nunca deben perder de vista al bebe, eso es vital cuando se es padre! —

shampoo que estas haciendo ! suéltalo— .. ordeno akane con furia

—es verdad que esto es un bebe? Yo solamente veo una misera bolsa.. es ridículo— contesto sarcástica.

—es nuestro proyecto escolar shampoo suéltalo o no tendremos nota!—contesto el joven de la trenza a la defensiva.

—Ranma! — desaprobó akane.. referirse así de algo que para ellos era muy real... por el momento resultaba injusto e hiriente,

—"si le hago creer que solo es una bolsa lo soltaran y nos dejaran tranquilos"— pensaba Ranma

—con que es un proyecto? Pero no se lo están tomando muy enserio o si? Akane.. tu instinto maternal esta a flor de piel! Mira como te pones solo por un puñado de frijoles!—

—shampoo solo déjala en el suelo por favor— pidió el chico conteniendo la rabia.

Derrepente sintió un tirón en el cuello de su su camisa china...

—es cierto Ran-chan.. yo los vi. Están idealizando esa bolsa y puede resultar dañino para sus mentes.—acuso una ukyo dudosa.

—no estamos locos! simplemente es lo que vemos simultáneamente.. diles Ranma que casi parece Real... — akane pidió su apoyo a modo de suplica, en la desesperación de ver al pequeño a salvo.. en manos de una mujer como shampoo cualquier cosa podía pasarle..

Ranma quiso contestar.. pero se sintió verdadera mente extraño.. de pronto lo que pensaba no se coordinaba con lo que estaba apunto de salir por su boca.. y prefirió callar..

—si ranma dile...ukyo y yo tenemos curiosidad de saber... después de todo, estabas a punto de contestarle algo antes de que interrumpiéramos...—

—akane poso su mirada entre suplica y esperanzada sobre los ojos de el.. pero no se preparo para lo que vino después..

—lo e pasado tan mal... es que.. me e visto obligado a hacer este proyecto. Y sabes que desde el principio no quería nada que ver en un tema así contigo.. primero nos hacen dormir en la misma habitación y luego aparece ese bebe! Ninguno planeo nada de esto! Es lo que quieres de tu vida? Yo no quiero una vida así.. debo concentrarme en ser un artista marcial no un padre! no estoy listo para algo así! y no... estoy seguro de quererlo contigo...—

Akane lo miro confundida y vacía.

—eso no es un bebe ...es una bolsa... contiene frijoles eso es todo.. — ranma miro profundamente triste el producto que ya no poseía la forma de un lindo bebe.. y Akane hizo lo mismo horrorizada de ver el plástico manoseado de tanto llevarse cargado.. la etiqueta un tanto maltratada y el contenido que ostentaba el paquete... una bolsa de frijoles cualquiera.. ni manitas ni boquita ni ojos.. ni risas.. ni llanto.. una ilusión..

—dicho esto...— comento shampoo y acto seguido rasgo el plástico vaciando su contenido y este callo al suelo siendo rápidamente devorado por las aves del parque...

akane no solo diviso como se rompía la bolsa.. pudo sentir algo rasgarse dentro de ella... una sensación de perder algo que en realidad nunca se tuvo.. un corazón roto donde extraviaba al chico que amaba y su futuro con el... fue sujetada por ukyo.. ya que perdió la razón, gritando desesperada.. por algo que nunca había existido..

Ranma quedo estático.. incrédulo.. de verdad eran capaces de tanto esas 2 mujeres? Bueno.. en teoría solo habían arruinado su proyecto escolar... pero.. se sentía como una verdadera perdida.. había sido engañado para tergiversar todo lo que quería decirle a Akane.. a su verdadera amada.. noto un ligero peso inusual en la solapa neru de su cuello posterior y quito el broche de la joya invertida.. en el lado donde convierte el amor en odio... lo tomo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo añicos con las manos.. Akane se dio cuenta de ello, pero ya era demasiado tarde.. ya se había hecho mucho daño en un solo día.. y corrió a su casa, a su cuarto ... lejos de el.. y de todos..

—como pudieron?! están locas! —exclamo..perdiendo los estribos

— Ran-chan tienes que entender! Era por el bien mental de los dos y... —

—Ukyo ,podría esperar algo así de shampoo pero nunca de ti... — acuso furioso...

— asi esperan tener algo afectivo de mi parte? No saben nada sobre amar a alguien! —

—Ranma si tienes mucha ilusión de un hijo ...te daré todos los que quieras por favor recapacita, estoy mucho mas entrenada y capacitada para ser madre— shampoo se acerco tratando de tocar su hombro.. pero este lo retiro como si quemase... completamente asqueado..

—entiendanlo de una buena vez... NO VOY A CASARME CON NINGUNA DE USTEDES!— grito iracundo como nunca se había dirigido hacia ellas...

almenos ukyo termino de comprender en ese momento lo que ya sabia desde hace mucho tiempo... no existía oportunidad... shampoo se limito a apretar sus puños impotente al no obtener el resultado esperado..

/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK

toco con suavidad la puerta con el patito colgante que rezaba... "Akane.. **y Ranma** ( temporalmente)" esto ultimo escrito por la misma dueña de la habitación...

no había respuesta.. así que se aventuro a entrar con sigilo... y ahí estaba.. sentada en su cama.. con los ojos cansados de tanto llorar.. la piel pálida.. la mirada vacía.. el pelo un poco enmarañado de tanto revolverse el cabello tratando de entender lo que había sucedido esas semanas... confundida.. triste.

Akane.. yo...

— lo se.. — su garganta emitió las palabras totalmente ronca.. — se que no querías decir eso.. recuerdo como funciona la joya invertida..

ranma dio un vuelco en su corazón.. no soportaba verla así.. tan herida.. por culpa de sus palabras malipuladas sin sentido... por culpa de perder algo que no existía.. algo como un bebe en común.

—aun así mereces saber lo que de verdad pienso...— las palabras costaban.. llegaban hasta que se eredaban para formar un nudo en su garganta.. no era nada sencillo.. la palabra que buscaba necesitaba coraje, determinación, madurez, sabia que ahora podía poseer todo eso por ella... pero.. vencer el ultimo obstáculo seria suficiente? Podría reparar la grieta hecha en el corazón de ambos jóvenes e inexpertos?.. ya habian pasado por tanto...desde que se conocieron.. supuso bien que el método por el cual solían decirse lo que sentían los había orillado a temerle a las palabras.. sobre todo a las de mayor significado.

se arrodillo para estar a su altura.. y la miro fijamente con una expresión sincera de dolor y preocupación.. una que ella no veía desde jusenkio..

—aun podemos terminar el proyecto.. — dijo con entereza.

—la bolsa se destruyo.. no queda nada.. Ranma—

el tomo con mucha suavidad la mano de la chica y la extendió para recibir algo.. la miro incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna... casi con suplica para que ella entendiera todo lo que conllevaba aceptar lo que el, humildemente tenia para ofrecerle.. sin tonterías de niños esta vez..bromas o juegos. pretenciosos..

Akane le miro con asombro al sentir un pequeño grano de frijol rojo caer en su mano.. y una lagrima de sorpresa decendio por su mejilla.. seguida de muchas otras... cada una iba reparando las heridas hechas unos días atrás.. días que se quedarían en el recuerdo.. todo cambiaría ahora gracias a ese sencillo regalo.

dicen que hay muchas maneras de decir "te amo" esa noche lo dijeron sin palabras.

/

—y así fue como decidimos que se llamaría Jouta... como somos chicos.. me gusta pensar que nació de un huevo.. aunque eso seria biologicamente imposible.. muy bizarro diría yo.. pero me a encantado! creo que hemos aprendido mucho gracias a este proyecto.. no es así jotaro?

Para poder salir de la clase cada pareja tuvo que formar filas y presentar la conclusión del proyecto a la profesora... que muy aliviada recibía de nuevo su reserva de emergencia... justo a tiempo para sobrevivir el final de quincena.. que la traía en ascuas por ser pobre y con tantas deudas!

—muy bien ya pueden darme las latas...— decía forcejeand con el joven kakyoin quien adopto muy enserio su papel de madre...

y usted que tiene que decir al respecto señor jotaro.?—pregunto la maestra.

— yare yare daze( no moleste* en japones)

muuuuyyyy bien! aprobados! ahora solo faltan mi bolsa de frijoles rojos...! osea.. el matrimonio saotome!— exclamo a la expectativa de forma infantil,tachando los productos en su lista.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie tímidos y avergonzados... Ranma puso la bitácora en el escritorio.. y Akane ocultaba las manos tras de si ...

—y bien chicos como les fue?— pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—bueno, vera profesora sera mejor que lea la bitácora.. — el joven de la trenza acerco mas el cuaderno amarillo a la maestra y esta un poco extrañda procedió a leer..

conforme seguía la lectura.. ella reía.. se angustiaba y al final se sorprendio por completo! .. tosió un poco para aclarar su voz y sonar un poco mas centrada.. dándole un aire de solemnidad al momento..

bueno chicos.. entiendo que no estuvo en sus manos.. vamos esa shampoo suena implacable..

y aquí.. esta... bueno .. el es jumonji...— akane revelo lo que tenia oculto detrás suyo.. un pequeño frasquito de vidrio con un par de algodones húmedos dentro y un diminuto grano de frijol rojo germinado hasta dar una hojita.

la profesora se conmovió... .y sostuvo a el pequeño frasco entre sus manos.. — es el mejor proyecto de todos sin duda.. lo cuidare y atesorare para siempre...— sonrió a los muchachos..

ÁN REPROBADOS.. LOS VERÉ EN LA ESCUELA DE VERANO PARA LOS CRÉDITOS EXTRA!— la maestra tomo el resto de su despensa y salio aprisa del salón dispuesta a disfrutar sus pocos días de vacaciones...

los chicos no quitaron la sonrisa de sus rostros.. y caminaron a casa por la acera junto al canal..

—es la primera vez que repruebo un proyecto escolar.. — se quejo la joven.

— no es la primera vez que repruebo uno... — burlo Ranma

los dos jóvenes se miraron con complicidad antes de tomarse tímidamente de las manos..

FIN! :)

notaron el pequeño acertijo del final? ... yo se que si.. si no pues de todas formas lo pondré en el próximo capi de la ultima flor de cerezo en la zona de los comentarios :P

*ninguna bolsa de frijoles rojos fue destruida sadicamente durante la realización de este fanfic...

*ahora un mensaje de conciencia sexual al estilo del gobierno...!

si lo vas a hacer hazlo seguro! :P protégete contra enfermedades de transmisión no planeados y bla bla bla usa el anticonceptivo que mas te lata y bla bla bla.. lo mejor es la abstinencia y tener una sola pareja en tu vida! :D eso si lo recomiendo, aunq bueno cada quien..

fin del anuncio de conciencia sexual tipo gobierno

heyyy! pues alfin se termino.. y digo alfin por que ya casi acaba la convocatoria.. y yo que también tengo otras historias cocinándose por ahi.. me a llevado todo el dia ordenar las ideas y poner esta historia lo mas decente posible.. para aquellos que me escriben por la ultima flor de cerezo tengan me pacienciaa :'( les prometo que tengo masde la mitad del sigcapi.. pero quiero que quede boni para ustedes no crean que esta ahi abandonada no es asii.. cada ratillo libre lo alimento.. jejej bueeeno volviendo a este fic! Creo que a tenido de todo no? Y sin querer.. algo de comedia.. un poquito de amor.. de realidad.. de fantasía drama.. jajajaj un paquete televisesco :P pero asi a surgido y asi a salido y quise mantenerme fiel a lo que saliera en el teclado espero que haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña historia a la que ya quiero mucho mucho por ser la primera que finalizo jejeje esperen mas cositas que tengo por ahi guardadas.. tal vez no sea un amaquina de hacer fics peeeeroooo me entrego deverdad cuando escribo uno.. que va hasta se me olvida comer si tengo chanza de escribir.. y eso es decir mushioo e una gordilla como io... quiero dedicar este fanfic a erick mi gordito bello y a mi esposin que alegran mis dias y me dan razon de ser ! Y se les hace cool que escriba aunq sea en modo fan :P los quiero y nos leemos!


End file.
